


Attack On Antonio

by Little_Miss_Strange



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Birthday, F/M, Fluff, Funny, Spain's birthday
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-02
Updated: 2017-08-02
Packaged: 2018-12-10 05:50:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,017
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11685375
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Little_Miss_Strange/pseuds/Little_Miss_Strange
Summary: Just a little something for Spain.





	Attack On Antonio

Spain X Brazil!Reader  
Surprise Attack on Antonio 

The pale light from the full moon fluttered into the hotel room from the balcony glass doors. The screen from looking out of them was a breath taking view of the city know as Rio.

And the view in showed the hotel room door and a head of (hair color) peaking into it. The person quietly came in and closed the door behind them.

The person stepped into the moonlight to reveal a stunning beauty known as (Full Name), the personalization of the country of Brazil.

Your P.O.V.

I crept up slowly to the bed that my favorite Spaniard was sound asleep in. I kneeled down to wait for the correct time to pounce on him.

It was 11:59 pm on February 11. 

I checked my watch. 

15 seconds to go.

14

13

12

11

10

9

8

7

6

5

4

3

2

NOW!

“HAPPY BIRTHDAY ANTONIO!” You yelled right before you jumped on him and hugged him tightly. 

“Ahhh!” He yelled in a sleepy sounding voice that was full on panic. 

“It's just me Antonio.” You whisper quickly into his neck.

“(N-name)?” He asked after he calmed down a bit from being startled awake by you.

“The one and only.” You say back to him.

“What time is it?” He asks sleepily.

“12:02 am.” I reply.

“Umm… could you let go of me now?” He asks.

“Opps. Sorry Antonio.” I say before letting him go and turning my head to hide the crimson blush that I could feel that had stained my cheeks. 

“(Name)?” He whispers out softly as if he spoke louder you would vanish into thin air. 

“Hmm?” I hum in reply and look back at him.

“Would you mind telling me how you got inside my hotel room and why chica?” He asked while a goofy smile on his handsome face.

I sweat dropped at this. I hadn't thought everything through before I acted. But giggled it off like it was nothing.

“Why of course I just had to be the first to tell my favorite Spaniard happy birthday.” I say and a smirk creeps onto tour face as well as a light blush.

“Huh?” He asks confused while he tilts his head a bit to the right.

“Ohhh, Antonio! Are you so old you forgot when your birthday is?” I cue at him before giggling at how adorable he is like this.

“Wait… you remember that?” He asks. 

I nod yes.

“And you broke into my hotel room just to be the first to tell me?” He asks.

I nod yeas again while a stunning smile crosses you face.

I could feel my eyes widen when I saw him throw his head back and laugh deeply. I tilt my head and look at him weirdly.

“Antonio?” I asked with a slight worry in my voice.

He finally stops laughing and looks at me. That charming goofy smile is back. 

‘Oh how my heart flutters at the sight of it. How the hell does he not know what he does to me?’ I thought before quickly snapping out of my thoughts when I heard his voice.

“Thank you chica. This means a lot to me.” He says softly with a light blush and a raging storm of emotions in his stunning green eyes.

“It was nothing Antonio. After all you do mean a lot to me.” I say.

“I've been meaning to ask you this…” He starts buts stops to let me speak.

“Yea?” I say wondering what he could be questioning me about.

“Out of everyone, your the only one who calls me Antonio. Why?” He asks me curiously. 

Oh crap.

“Well that's because I love your name. It sits you more than being called Toni.” I say with a blush raising up onto my cheeks.

He doesn't say anything for awhile, then suddenly he pulls me close and buries his face in my hair.

Antonio P.O.V.

‘Ah this chica will be the death of me with her adorableness! I should tell her soon how I feel. Wait not a soon, right now!” He thinks, well more like convinces himself to do so.

“(Name) I have something very important to tell you.” He says to you in a rare serious tone of voice.

“What is it Antonio?” You ask him.

“Te amour.” He whispers into your ear in a husky voice.

Your P.O.V.

“Really Antonio?” I ask and I know that I sound hopeful. I mean come on I'm in love with this adorkable ball of a goofy handsome Spaniard.

“Si.” He responds.

I couldn't take all of this anymore and di the one thing I've been waiting to do since I meet him,and l those years ago.

I kissed him.

Passionately if I might add.

Fireworks went off all through my body making me feel like I was on cloud 9.

After a while I pull back because of that a cursed thing called air. Antonio rests his forehead against mine while he wear a contented smile.

“So is that you returning my feelings then amour?” He asks.

“Si. Now let's go to sleep” I giggle out and pull him back down on the bed and snuggle up to him. 

“You have know idea how much I love you Antonio.” I mumble out before falling into a deep sleep.

 

…

 

 

Bonus♡

You woke up to the laughter of Antonio’s best friends. 

“Hon hon honn.” 

“Kesesese.” 

“Looks like he finally got her in his bed. Keseseses.” Gil sniggers.

“Get out.” You whisper menacingly at them.

This causes them to quickly snap a picture of you two before they retreated out of the room.

“Hmm what was that?” Antonio asks while snuggling closer to you. His head on your chest.

“Just go back to sleep Antonio.” You tell him while you play with that messy curly brown hair of his that apparently felt like silk.

“Si. I love you.” He mumbles before falling back asleep.

“And I you my Spaniard.” You say softly.

FIN.

♡ U ALL!


End file.
